dynasties_30fandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of Events
when something new happens in dynasties you can add it to the timeline * 1001-People from Europe come to the new Equimland * 1276-Muwami Tribe are formed they build a city which they call Perplex * 1346-English Peasants arrive in Equimland and create Freland * 1401-Benton is Formed * 1432-Clueton is Formed * 1478-Carick is formed * 1506-Alfonsi is formed * 1509-Freland invade Alfonsi but are unsuccessful * 1510-Mikrador is formed * 1525-Gaddus Empire is formed,the continent in renamed Equitasmu * 1531-The Numani Islands are discovered and are taken by Alfonsi and the Gaddus Empire * 1564-Ibrahamlandia is formed * 1571-Clueton invade Freland but are unsuccessful * 1576-the first peace treaty is made between Clueton and Freland * 1601-Clueton and Benton go to war with each other in the 1st Clueton-Benton War * 1603-Benton surrender and the war ends * 1625-Sebmark is formed * 1627-Tibbletonia is formed * 1654-Gaddus Empire and Sebmark go to war with each other * 1662-Gaddus Empire dissolve and leave Equitasmu Freland and Sebmark take there Numani Islands * 1698-Alfonsi and Freland become good allies * 1701-The Gaddus Empire is reformed * 1721-Freland and Alfonsi invent the Prime Minister * 1756-Sebmark invade Clueton starting Continental War 1 * 1759-Clueton are pushed very far back into there own territory * 1761-Continental War 1 ends * 1762-Gaddus-Sebmark war begins * 1794-Mikrador invade ALfonsi but are unsuccesful * 1798-Sebmark are defeated and Alfonsi and Micrador take there land,Sebmark dissolves * 1799-Volcano erupts under Perplex it doesn't hit Freland and Alfonsi as the mountains protect them * 1800-a meteor strike hits Equitasmu killing hundreds of thousnads * 1802-Alfonsi is invaded by Mikrador but then Freland defeat MIkrador and give Alfonsi there land back * 1804-Sebmark citizens create Seblandia are new region on a Numani Islands * 1805-the Gaddus Empire and Seblandia wage war on each other * 1810-Volcano erupts for the second time destroying many major cities * 1821- The industrial Revolution begins * 1824-the First Olympic Games our held in Coden the Capital Of Freland only a few nations participate Freland,Seblandia And Juteland it ends with a Frellish Victory * 1825-Gaddus Empire take the former Sebmark Territory * 1828- The Second Olympic Games around 6 teams participate Freland,Seblandia,Juteland,Tibbletonia,Ibrahamlandia and Micardor it ends with a Seblandia victory * 1841-Sebmark,Alfonsi And Micardor Declare war On The Gaddus Empire for entering there training school this War is called the Youth War * 1843-Youth War ends in a Stalemate no side is victorious * 1851-Seblandians enter the training school and kill all the trainees The Gaddus Empire,Alfonsi And Micardor wage War this starts the War of Snuffly * 1867-Communism is invented by Karl Marx a Gaddus Fisherman * 1882-Uprising In Jutland is put down by Jutland police * 1888-Romulus is formed * 1892-Mikarcor brothers create the plane * 1893-Freland make First airline * 1901-Fish war ends * 1913-Freland make all media’s illegal * 1914-World War One begins * 1915-Germany take over most of Alfonsi * 1918-World War One ends * 1919-remaining German troops surrender and are sent back to Europe * 1919-1st Frellish Civil War * 1919-Continental War 2 begins * 1922-Continental War 2 ends *